


Mistaken

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Amanda Cole's thoughts on Trip and T'Pol's relationship from 3.15 "Harbinger." Tucker/Cole. (2/22/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for Round XXIII of the Femme Fuh-Q Fest--http://www.svpress.us/femmefuhqfest/  


* * *

T'Pol's reaction during our first training session had me thinking she was interested in me. She watched Trip and I so intently that she un-Vulcanly lost her concentration when I smacked his behind. So, I kept flirting with Trip. It seemed to make her jealous, as jealous as Vulcans will allow themselves to be, anyway. So many feelings were going through me when I went to her quarters for neuro-pressure therapy. When she opened the door in her civvies--I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

I thought she was interested in me. I was wrong.


End file.
